Nakama, Takara, Katsumi Version 1
by CheshireSphinx
Summary: All was quiet on the island of Karika. Karika was a peaceful island with a few small villages. The main one we’ll be focusing on is Chupara village. Things almost always seem astir at night with a Theif named Risu... Flame me, review me, I don't care....


Well I've kept telling myself it's a bit loco sounding and save my temptation for the next time my character Shinkiro goes to this world... but I couldn't help myself. I needed to type about the Kaizoku more!!! So I came up with this silly little story. I do not own, nor ever will own anyone from one piece or the anime itself. All credit it given to Oda-Sensei. Ps I'm sorry that the ending's crappy! I'm working on the second version. It will get better!! Hooray for flash drives!!!

**All was quiet on the island **of Karika. Karika was a peaceful island with a few small villages. The main one we'll be focusing on is Chupara village. The village consisted of a corner store grocery called Namoh's, three clothes stores, one shoe store, two bars, two restaurants, one orphanage, and many little houses around the area. Only one stood out from most of them though. Most of the houses were a light blue or brown. The odd one out was an aquamarine color with a pair of rose bushes out front. It was very decent looking and quaint. May I mention that the village was not to far from a naval base? This explained the many wanted posters through the Ville. Only on a few building were wanted posters of the wanted Kaizoku. Many of the posters were torn, or still intact. Only a few had our Mugiwara wearing Pirate on them and his bounty. We'll get to him later though. Our main focus is on another wanted poster. Only for 50,000 Beli, was a blindfolded person. Their name was Risu.

**Nakama, Takara, Katsumi** by CheshireSphinx

**It was nighttime and many** people were getting ready to hit the hay. Some others who worked at the grocery, the bars and the restaurants were locking up for the night. Only one person stayed inside their management. One woman in the Orumano clothes store sat in a chair with a bat while her two children stood near her, begging her to go home with them. "Please mommy! We don't want you getting hurt! Come home with us!" begged her little girl. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, But I have to. I don't want Risu stealing from here again! Go home to your father..." Lady Orumano was about in her forties, 5"7', long black hair, with dark blue eyes, and a Gold colored dress. Not fancy like one wears to a ballroom dance. Just long enough to reach her knees, and a pair of orange sandals. Her daughter, Ichigo, was a seven year old girl who usually wore a magenta shirt with brown overalls and magenta shoes. Her hair was Pitch black, she stood at 3"2' and her eyes were blue. Ichigo's Eyes welled up. "But..." her older brother, Tsuko, stopped her from saying anything more by interrupting and saying "Hai, Okasan. Come on Ichigo..." he then lead the little girl out of the shop. Tsuko wore a blue shirt that had a picture of a panda on it. Above it said Doskoi Panda; a pair of beige shorts, matching shoes and Black hair. His eyes were a blue shade and he stood at 4"6' as well. He was about a ten year old boy. "MOMMY! RISU'S GONNA HURT YOU!!! MOMMA!" Cried Ichigo again.

As Ichigo and Tsuko stood outside the shop, Tsuko knelt down so he was Eyelevel with His sister. "Ichi, Moms made up her mind. Besides, When ever Risu attacks, they never kill who their robbing from. They just make them...sleepy for a while. Mom will be fine." "I hope so. You guys better get home before 'The Untouchable Risu' gets here." Said a voice. The two children looked over Tsuko's shoulder to see who it was. A Girl with Brown ear length hair stood above them. She wore a yellow shirt with puffy short sleeves and a pair of tight fitting pink pants with shoes that matched the shirt. The shirt had a design of a small snake shaped into an S with angles above her bosom. She had a pair of Brown eyes. "Ah! Elisa! It's you!" said Ichigo as she ran to her and hugged Elisa's left leg. "Mommy's going to get hurt!" she whined. "I see she's going to guard her store. There's nothing I can do...I'm sorry. She won't listen to me either." Ichigo gripped harder onto her leg. "Come on, Ichi. We have to go home." "NO! We just have to help her..." Shot back Ichigo. "Ichigo, please go with your brother...for me? I don't want you guys getting hurt either." Tsuko nodded and moved his sister into the direction in which their house stood. "And don't get lost. Ichigo reluctantly obeyed and walked alongside her brother, occasionally looking back at Elisa. Elisa placed her hands on her hips and looked in the clothes store to see Ichi and Tsuko's mother locking the store from the inside. Her eyebrows furrowed showing that Elisa didn't seem too happy about what was going to happen. Orumano-san looked through the window saw Elisa and waved to her; Elisa waved back then turned to the direction of her house; the one with the rosebushes and its aquamarine color.

Elisa was nineteen, 5"6', and lived alone. She had moved away from her parents in Syrup village when she was seventeen and had gone to live with her fiancée, Nero. Three months before their planned marriage, Nero had been Caught and murdered by a gang of rogue Kaizoku. She's been living in this Ville and been helping out in the local orphanage. When she reached her house, she rummaged through her pockets for her keys. "Where did I put those dang things? If I'm not in my house, Risu will rob from me for sure!" Elisa began to rummage through her back pockets. "Ah!" She pulled out the keys to her house. Their lustrous metal shone in the dark.

Only Minutes after she went inside her house, a Female Figure was lurking around Elisa's next door neighbors' house. She wore a camouflage top that consisted of your usual green, black, and brown, Brown pants with large cuffs. With that, green shoes, a green sash used for a belt on their pants, Sleeves made out of fur and that only went up to her lower half of the arms. There were Four earrings; two for each ear, and a Blindfold like mask that consisted out of fur like her sleeves. This was Risu. She eyed the Orumano store and smiled. She sprinted across the way at an alarmingly fast speed that if you were to see how fast, she would be standing in front of you on second and on top of the nearest roof of a house the next. Risu then was crouching down; squatting next to the back door of the grocery, still smiling.

Orumano-san sat in her chair, in the darkness of the room, armed with a bat and phone to call the marines. Damn this Risu...What does she gain by stealing from us other than the money? Then came the sound of clothes hangers moving about. "What?" she quickly got up from her seat and shouted "RISU-TORI (thief)!!! Come out where I can see you!" No answer. She immediately picked up the phone and said "I need help! It's Risu at the Orumano Store... in Chupara!" "We'll be right over!" said a voice on the phone before she hung up. "Risu-tor..." Suddenly she fell forward, unconscious. Risu stood above her with what looked like a green rod in her left hand. She lowered her rod and tilted her head showing her struck victim that she was sorry in some sort of way, and made her way to the cash register. With a smile, Risu removed an earring from her left ear and used it as a picklock for the register. It successfully opened up revealing over 70,000 Beli inside. Risu then took almost all of the money out put half in her bra and the other half in both of her shoes.

Crash! A bullet whizzed by her head, nearly taking off her right ear. "RISU-TORI! THIS IS NAVAL OFFICER, SHIRUBANO OF THE 27'TH DIVISION! COME OUT QUIETLY, AND WE WILL NOT USE FORCE!" Risu simply removed something from one of her sleeves, placed it on the register and walked through the front door which was unlocked from the inside. Ten naval officers stood near the front of the store, guns at the ready. In the front stood Shirubano-san. He wore the usual marine outfit but he had Pink hair with slight curls, and Green eyes. "That's right, Risu. We don't want anymore trouble, so just come quietly." Then man that stood next to him fell forward, unconscious. "What?!?!" Shouted Shirubano as he looked down at his fellow operative. He quickly looked back in the direction where Risu was and saw her missing. Everyone began to look around frantically. "FIND HER! STOP HER! I DON'T CARE HOW!!!" He yelled as the rest of his troops split up to look for their thief. Risu stood behind a bar listening to the marines search for her. She giggled then leaned into the wall. They'll never catch me! She thought.

Then came a noise like shifting paper from behind her head. Raising an eyebrow behind her mask, she turned her head around to see a wanted poster. A seventeen year old boy with a scar beneath his left eye and a straw hat on his head was on it; Smiling, waving. Below his picture, it said Wanted dead or alive; Monkey D. Luffy. The insanely large bounty of 30,000,000 Beli on his head was place directly below his name. Risu's jaw practically dropped seeing this. OH MY GOD! Huh? She stared harder into the face of the Mugiwara wearing pirate. He looks a lot like... She began to think until...

"THERE SHE IS!!!" shouted someone from the side of her. Four naval officers rushed toward her, guns at hand. The Thief grinned seeing this. She placed her left hand on the building and took off the wanted poster of Luffy. And just as quickly as she evaded Shirubano-san, she had the marine in an arm lock. Rifle in her left hand; and for a disturbing moment, she licked the top of it. The other three officers backed up with looks of fear on their faces. Risu took three steps backward, then immediately hit her hostage over the head with the handle of the rifle and ran off. "Ah!" they said in surprise. Risu-Tori led them on a wild goose chase around the village. She occasionally stopped to see more wanted posters of Luffy. Just like the first one. She took them off of the buildings.

Soon the chase drew to a close. The marines had stopped chasing her and she was at a cave hidden in some woods not to far from the Ville. This cave hid many of her earnings in the past, and she was about ready to put tonight's steal in as well. Her treasures mainly consisted of decent; yet ill fitting clothes, Shoes, toys and money. Why Risu stole things like these? The town doesn't know. She then headed back to Chupara, wanted posters still in hand. "I don't want anyone stealing my limelight here..." she said aloud. Her voice sounded oddly familiar. However she took one of the wanted posters, unwrinkled it and viewed the picture again. Damn...30,000,000 Beli. If he visits I could become the hero and turn him in...or steal from him. "Anything for a good donation..." She then stopped walking when she reached an aquamarine house.

Unbeknownst to her, on the coast not too far from the village which was covered in trees, a ship had docked. A caravel with a carved ram's head for the mast, orange grove, and two sails on which resided a jolly roger wearing a straw hat. A group of five people and one animal got off. Well, it was more like one literally hopped off of the ship where the other four and the animal walked off. "YOSH! Where are we now, Nami-san?" shouted the infamous Monkey D. Luffy after landing on the sand from his jump. "Shhhh!!! Keep it down!" Nami said angrily while grabbing his lips and stretching them forward. "It's about eleven 'o clock at night! You'll wake someone!" she quickly let his lips go, making them rocket toward his face. When they snapped back in their original place, he whined in pain. "Sheesh...We're on Karika. Home to the naval base of Shirubano and the village thief, Risu." With a glimmer in her eyes she said, "I wonder what kind of haul Risu's got. They might have gold, jewels, enough for over 460,000 Beli?" "Well, we can only spend at least three days here right?" asked out green haired swordsman, Zoro. "Yes, we have to restock on food, water, supplies the whole nine yards." Was Nami's reply. "Well, what's the closest town? Because I'm sleepy!" "Me too..." whined both Usopp and Chopper. "Chupara, Risu-Tori's hot spot for their stolen goods." "Their?" asked our love cook, Sanji. "I've only heard about how good of a thief they are and where they usually steal from... I don't know whether their man or a woman..." She sweatdropped knowing why her asked her this. "This Risu person sounds really smart, getting away with the thefts and never getting caught." Stated Luffy as the group of six walked away from the Going merry and trailed off towards Chupara. "I'm **really** itching to fight 'em!"

It was about five minutes later that the Gang walked into the village to see mostly everyone outside of their houses and in front of the Orumano store. Elisa stood near the back of the crowd with a worried look on her face. She stood beside the two children, Ichigo and Tsuko, and their father. He was 5"9', red haired, brown eyed, and Pissed off. He stood in front of the store wearing a grey T shirt and blue pants with sandals. "Damn that Risu... She's stolen from my wife's store now..." he said under his breath. "Orumano-san, I'm sorry about this." Replied Elisa as she was a few naval officers walk out the store with the unconscious Lady Orumano. "MOMMY!!!" shouted Ichigo before shooting through the crowd and reaching her mother. "Elisa, it's not like it's your fault... thanks for calling me as soon as you heard about this. Come on Tsuko..." He then led this child in along with him and disappeared into the crowd. Elisa stood where she was, not knowing that the whole Mugiwara gang was behind her. Nami was looking stern about what she was seeing, Luffy stood on Elisa's right side; mouth agape, Zoro looked uninterested, Sanji was lighting another cigarette, and Usopp and Chopper? They were sleeping where they were standing. "This Risu..." said Elisa, mumbling. "RISU DID THIS?!?!" Luffy shouted while scaring Elisa. "What? Yes! Huh...?" she said back to the bakamono.

You! She thought... he looks almost exactly like... "Uhhh, who are you and where did you come from? I've never seen you..." she looked at the rest of the crew. "...or your friends around here." "Watashi wa, Rufi." He replied with a smile. "And this is my crew..." Nami immediately covered his mouth with an angry look on her face. Stupid captain. "Luffy, don't make her think you're crazy as soon as you meet her. Sorry, he thinks he's a pirate since we sail on the seas." "Why else do you guys sail? You don't look like you're from the navy. And what's your name anyway?" "I'm Nami, and we're explorers." "Nami...explorers...why do I get the feeling that you're lying, Nami?" Nami shrugged in reply. Just then, and without warning, someone quickly stepped in between Elisa and Luffy. "My name is Sanji." he said as Heart shaped puffs of smoke floated from the tip of his Cigarette. He gently took her hand and asked "and to whom do I make the acquaintance?" While blushing slightly, but looking uninterested, she replied "Manaka, Elisa." "Elisa...such a beautiful name..." "Hey, quit flaring your nostrils and let me see who else is here." She said. "Hai, Elisa-chan!" He replied while moving out of her way. Chan? She thought. She spied the other three members of this odd group. "Roronoa Zoro? He's with you guys?" "Yeah, what about it?" He replied. "A bounty hunter, working with explorers? Sounds pretty funny... and..." She sweatdropped seeing the last two asleep where there were standing... "That's Usopp and Chopper." Said Zoro finishing Elisa's sentence for her. "The reindeer stands on two legs? Did he eat a devil fruit?" "Hey, hey, hey! Uhhh, you know where there's a hotel nearby?" Asked Luffy while removing Nami's hands from his mouth. "Well, that bar over there doubles as a hotel." Elisa replied while pointing eastward. "Arigatou!" thanked the navigator. "See you around!" the group then walked off leaving the two sleepy heads where they were... "Hey! Wait..." she looked over at the two again and sighed heavily... "Yo! Wake up!" the two snapped awake in surprise which resulted in them falling over. "Ow!" they shouted. "Uhh, you guys better catch up with Nami and the others." She told them. "Huh? Oh, okay..." Yawned Usopp as he got up on his feet. "Who are you?" he asked. "Elisa, now hurry up..." She told him. Chopper had fallen asleep again; this time he was curled up into a little ball though. Usopp began to walk off, but he then fell forward from exhaustion. "Usopp!" His only reply was snoring... Oh my god... Thought Elisa before picking up chopper, walking over to Usopp-san, lifting him up and taking them to the bar/hotel. "Did Risu leave one of her usual notes?" asked someone from the crowd. Someone else replied "Yes, It's said 'Keep the change... Risu'" a smile came across Elisa's face hearing this. Left behind the coins again... thought Manaka-chan.

Meanwhile in the hotel, everyone had just gotten a room, other than the marksman and doctor. Nami sat on her bed while thinking about her meeting with Elisa earlier. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?" she said to herself. That girl, I don't like her...and not just cause she acted like a bitch...but there's something else about her. An air that makes me feel like I'm looking in a mirror... A knock came at the door. "Yes?" "Nami? It's me Elisa. I've got a couple of your friends here!" "What?!?!" Nami then quickly got up from the bed and stormed towards the door. I knew something was strange about her! She then opened the door, mouth open with something she was ready to say, but she stopped seeing Elisa with Usopp and Chopper. "They fell asleep outside right after you left." "Oh, Okay. The guys room in next door. Thanks..." Nami replied with a smile. Elisa returned the smile with one of her own then turned in the direction of the boy's room. When Nami closer the door Elisa began to think. She doesn't like me. I don't know what her deal is either. I just hope we don't get into any problems as long as she's here.

The next day was bright and sunny. It seemed as though the Risu incident that happened last night had never occurred and people went about their business. Elisa was making her way back from the orphanage when she passed by Luffy. "Huh? Hey!" She called after him. He stopped to turn back to face her and said "Yo! What's up?" "Nothing...Where are you going?" "Nowhere." Was his reply. "Nowhere?" "Yeah..." "Hey, Luffy. You and the gang aren't really 'explorers, right?" She asked curiously. "No, I don't know why Nami lied about that. I don't even see any wanted posters with my head on them around here." "Wanted posters?" she asked. "Yeah, my crew and I are really pirates actually. It's weird that this place should be near a naval base and not have my head on a poster." Elisa laughed. "What?" "Nami was right!" she replied "You really DO think you're pirates!" "Don't laugh! We are!" exclaimed Mugiwara. "Prove it!" Moments later, Elisa and Luffy were standing in front of the Going merry. "Well, that's proof enough. Mind giving me a tour?" "Oh, no! Follow me!" he replied before walking to the side other side of the ship.

After showing her around a few rooms she directed her to Nami's room. "Here's our navigators quarters." "Nami's?" Luffy nodded as Elisa grabbed hold of the doorknob and opened the door. She was greeted by a very neat and clean room with a bed, shelf with books and maps, clothes that rested neatly on a small burgundy valet and the main thing that caught her eyes; Treasure. "OH MY GOD, How may Beli is that worth?" "I dunno, 5,000,000? I'm not good with math..." "You better be careful else Risu will steal it." "Risu won't be able to get past Nami with that. If they tried to steal it from her, she'd kill Risu first. Besides there's more in the storage room." "More...Sheesh, how many people have you guys stolen from?" "We just steal from other pirates." He said beginning to walk off. "Hey, wait!" She grabbed his wrist, but he just kept walking, thus resulting in the stretching of his arm. "AHHH!!" she screamed. "What? Oh yeah, I stretch. I'm a rubber man!" "Rubber man? Oh, you ate the Gomu Gomu fruit." "Yeah, how'd you know?" "I dunno, lucky guess? I have some knowledge about the fruits. Like the Suna Suna fruit, Hana Hana, Inu Inu..." They walked down the hall as she continued to name them. "Hey, you're not going to tell the navy about us are you?" Elisa shook her head. "Uh-uh, so to continue..."

It was Evening, and Elisa was about ready to cook dinner until a knock came at her door. "Coming!" she called as she headed towards the door. "Elisa-san! It's me Ichigo!" called the visitor. "Oh!" Manaka-san opened the door to see the young Orumano. "You look happy, what's up?" "Mommy's going to be okay! She just woke up!" Replied Ichi happily. "Wow, she was asleep for a long time!" "Oh, there' was something I wanted to ask you Elisa-senpai." "Yes?" "Who's that Guy with the straw hat? Is he your boyfriend?" What? No...Hehehe. He's cute but too much of an airhead...Don't tell him I said that..." "Is he cute because he looks kinda like Nero?" Elisa then got a sad look on her face. "Oh! Sorry Elisa, I didn't mean that...well, my mommy, daddy, brother, and I are going to the Goru restaurant. Sayonara!" she then turned to head home. "That's probably it, Ichigo... That's probably it..." she got ready to close the door until... "Elisa-Chan? Is that you?" shouted a familiar voice. Manaka-san looked back outside to see Sanji-san. "Oh it's you...Sanji-san." The blonde cook approached the house with a smile spread across his face. So this is where you live?" "Yeah, I'm just about ready to make dinner." "You are?" Elisa nodded. San-san then clasped one of her hands and said. "Soft hand like yours shouldn't be soiled with the hard work of working over a hot stove. I'll cook for you!" "No Sanji, I'm fine. Can you even cook?" He then began to stroke his face with her hand as he replied. "I used to work on the Baratie, Sure I can cook!" A heart resided in his only visible eye. "But Sanji, I really don't..." "I'll get the oven ready! What do you want?" "Uhh, I was going to make Takoyaki and Sashimi, But..." "Please Elisa, allow me!" He said while walking past her with the heart in his eye still but heart shaped puffs of smoke coming from the tip of the cigarette. "But..." She sighed and decided that it was in vain. He was going to cook for her. Meanwhile Nami and the others were in the bar/hotel, sitting at a table. "Where's Sanji?" asked Usopp curiously. "I don't know." Replied Luffy with meat in his mouth. The group was sitting down to a dinner themselves. "Dartboard Eyebrow is probably trying to get a hit on some of the local girls around here, Like Elisa last night." Stated Zoro. "Oh! That reminds me, I gave her the tour of the Going merry." "You gave who a tour?" Asked Chopper. "Elisa. Don't worry; she's not going to tell the navy or anyone." Replied Luffy. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!?! Just because we just met her doesn't automatically make her a friend of ours! I don't trust her!" Shouted Nami as she got out of her seat. "What's not to trust? She's nice enough, and no one else here knows we're pirates..." Luffy replied. "BAKA! Why do you always do stupid things? Another thought is what if she's Risu?" stated Zoro. "What If she's not?" Replied Luffy. "Chopper, can you go look for Sanji for me?" asked Nami. We need him to meet us at the going merry."

"How's the Fruit Macedonia, Elisa-Chwan?" Asked Sanji. Not only did he make her Dinner, but Dessert too. She sat at the dinner table with him, staring at the Macedonia. Now it's Chwan? "Uhh, it's good Sanji-san, and the Takoyaki was better than my Takoyaki. What did you put in it?" "Love!" he replied with a smile. Shoulda guessed... thought Elisa. A knock on the door was heard. "Sanji? Are you in there?" Came chopper's voice. "Who's that?" "Chopper." He replied as Elisa got up from the table to open the door. "Hello?" she said as she opened the door to see the little reindeer. "Elisa?" said chopper surprised. "Yes?" "Is Sanji in there?" "Yeah, he willingly made me Dinner and dessert." A look of shock appeared on his blue nosed face. "I'll be seeing you, Elisa. Nami-Chwan wants me." He noticed the look on chopper's face. "What happened?" "I dunno. He just got that look on his face." When Sanji finally left Elisa's house, it was about 6:40. All was quiet in the village as 9:00 was approaching. When the clock struck nine, 'The Untouchable Risu' came out from behind some bushes near the Orumano clothes store. She had gotten word that Luffy and his friends were Pirates and decided to steal their treasure. On the surface it seemed like the simplest of plans; to find their ship and get the treasure. The only problem would be if they were on the ship expecting her, but she highly doubted that.

As she approached the Caravel with the ram's head, she smiled. "Easy money..." she said before jumping onto the boat. She looked about seeing no one; she began to lurk about until she went below the deck. She searched room to room looking for the loot, until she came across Nami's room. She neglected to search the other rooms at this point. Ah! She thought before opening the door. As she reached for the doorknob, the door opened suddenly to reveal Nami inside. "Well, it looks like Risu came to join us. We've only been here a day and already she's trying to steal from me. GUYS!" Cued Nami. Just then the rest of the crew came through the other doors, battle ready. Luffy cracked his knuckles; Zoro carried this three Katanas and wore his Bandanna, Sanji just stood where he was, and hands in his pockets, Chopper in his most human form, and Usopp with slingshot and shaky legs. "Heh, a slingshot?" "Don't make fun of me, Dammit! I'm an experienced sharpshooter!" He replied to Risu. She sounds just like... Elisa. Thought Nami. "You still want to steal my treasure?" she asked pointing her staff at Risu-Tori. Risu only smiled. "Yes." She replied. Then Nami got really pissed. She swung her staff at Risu who backed away, from the swing. "A little fight won't hurt. I'll win and take my prize." She then turned in the direction she came from and ran onto the deck.

"I'll get her! She's going to pay for insulting my skills!" Said the long nosed marksman before running after Risu. When he got out on deck, he didn't see here anywhere. "I feel more comfortable fighting on the sand, Chihuahua." Risu called. He looked over the side of the ship to see her. "Chihuahua?" "Yeah, because you're so scared of me that you shiver like one. Heh!" "SHUT UP!!!" He yelled while aiming his slingshot at her. "**Exploding Star!**" He then began shooting his ammunition at her. She dodged them one by one with her incredibly fast speed. "What the..?" she then jumped back onto the ship and landed in front of him. "Surprised?" Walking backwards, he ended up falling backwards. "Honestly, I don't wanna hurt you Chihuahua. But..." she said while walking towards him. She then swung her arm out and slammed her fist into the side of his face. He now lay on the ground unconscious. "Sumimasen, Chihuahua. But I must..." she then got ready to turn and jump off of the ship until... "Zoro? You want to fight me too?" she said feeing his presence at the entryway of the door. "You're pretty good. Usually takes someone a long time to hit Usopp, what with the running and all." He replied before placing the sword in his mouth. "Ironically, I was doing the running." She said before leaping down from the ship and landing on the sand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He then ran to the side and leapt off of the ship as well. "You are pretty fast. I have to finish this quickly." He said while getting in his position for an oni-giri attack. "Makes me wonder then, who will finish whom first?" she asked getting in her position to run forward. Zoro was the first to make a move. He began to ran forward shouting "Oni-..." At the equal time, she began to run forward to. "..GI--" He was cut off due to Risu punching him in his weakest spot. Where he was cut my Mihawk. "I win." She said with a smile... "Damn...You..." were his last words before fainting. She lifted his limp body, swords falling from his grasp. "HEY! Crap-Thief!" Shouted Sanji from in the distance. Risu looked in his direction to see him standing at the side of the boat. "You were going to steal Nami-san's treasure?" Risu nodded. "What about it?" Sanji couldn't tell if she was a girl since Zoro's limp body was blocking view of her Ta-ta's. "You're going to have to get past me first." "Oh really?" she asked placing Zoro on the sand. "Wait, you're a Girl?" he asked her. "Yeah, what? You don't fight girls?" Sanji didn't want to answer that. "Perfect." She said while dashing towards him. "Night-night!" Were her last words before hitting him in the back of his neck. He fell forward unconscious.

"SANJI!" Shouted Luffy from the ship. He was standing with Nami and chopper. "You Killed Him!!!" "No I didn't, I just put him to sleep, and he should wake up in the morning along with Chihuahua and Zoro." "YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" He shouted. Risu then looked a bit disappointed at what he had just called her. "Hnnn...It's not like they're really dead." Was the only thing she could say to him at that point. Chopper then only imagined what would happen if he went up against her. Him in his largest form with her hanging on his back. Be began backing into a tree until she jumped off of him and pushed his head into the tree, thus knocking him out. "I can't fight her!" he whined while heading back below the deck. "That leaves just us now...Let's both take her." Said Nami she looked in Luffy's direction to see him missing. "Wha? Oh no, please god, don't tell me he's..." "I'LL TAKE YOU ON BY MYSELF FOR HURTING MY NAKAMA!!!!" He yelled. "Out of most of the people on this ship, I really don't want to fight you, Luffy." "TOO BAD! YOU GOT A FIGHT!!!" He said running toward her. "Gomu Gomu no..." he stretched his arm behind him then yelled "PISTOL!!!" She dodged the incoming super punch... "...BOOMERANG!!!" Then his fist turned around and got ready to hit her in the back of her head. She dodged that one too. "...HOOK!!!!" This one was unexpected. The arm came back, reeled her in, and pulled her towards him. "SLINGSHOT!!!" He then flung her towards the ship, ramming her against the bow of the ship. When she hit the ground, He got ready for another attack. Getting up from the last attack she looked back at him. "Please..." "SYTHE!!!" Was his next attack. He swung his foot out, making it stretch outward and hit Risu and fling her into the nearest tree. "Luffy, that's enough!" shouted Nami. He's going all out on her...Even she doesn't deserve this... "NO, IT'S NOT ENOUGH!!!" He stretched his arm out, grabbed Risu by her collar and pulled her towards him. "NO! PLEASE!!! TRUCE!" she shouted. When she had reached him she looked up at him. He looked incredibly scary in the moonlight. Like a monster from the fiery pit of hell. Luffy then got ready to kick again. Risu covered her head, unsure of what he would do next. "GOMU GOMU NO..." His foot shot up into the air. "AXE!!!!" Then slammed down onto the ground, making an earthshaking tremor and sending Risu flying back into the water. There she lay face down on the water's edge, defeated, and covered in bruises. The mask on her face was coming off.

Luffy then shouted a battle cry into the sky. "RISU!!!" Shouted Nami as she jumped down from the ship and running over to her. Chopper slowly peeked his head through the doorway. "Is it over?" He asked. Nami threw down her staff and approached Risu's limp body. "Nami, what are you doing?" "Checking to se if she's dead!" she lifted her body and saw that it was indeed Elisa. "Elisa." "It **IS** Elisa?" Asked Luffy approaching her and Nami. "Yeah, I never really liked her, and I knew there was something suspicious about her, but now that I see it, she's more like me than anyone I've ever met!" Chopper was watching the whole thing from the Going merry. "Elisa...Elisa!!!" called out Nami while slapping Elisa's face. "N-Nero..." was her only reply. "Nero?" "Whatever just gets her and the other's on the ship."

When Elisa awoke she saw herself surrounded by the whole Mugiwara crew and still in her Risu outfit. "Huh? What the..." Chopper looked concerned about what she might do next Zoro and Usopp were too happy looking, Sanji looked like he was going to cry, Luffy just stood where he was, arms crossed and Nami stared at her and nodded. "Good you're awake." She told Elisa "What are you guys..." began Elisa getting ready to sit up, but she fell back in pain. "Owww..." "Just lay still, you took quite a beating from Luffy yesterday." Elisa lifted a hand to her face and felt for her furry mask. "Ah! My mask...Uhhh..." "You've got some explaining to do." Said Zoro. "Yeah...I know... I'm sorry I hit you guys, But I had to..." "What's your reason for stealing from everyone?" Asked Usopp. "Well, you know that orphanage in town? Well..." "Don't tell me that you steal from other people to give to the orphanage." "I do. I know it sounds stupid, but with the Beli I could have gotten from you guys, the orphanage would have been good for at least six years and I wouldn't need to steal again." She replied "I don't want the children going through the loss of someone. They might have not known them, but I personally know how that feels. I lost my fiancée when I was seventeen. I had just moved away from my parents in Syrup village to marry him. His name was Nero, and he looked just like you, Luffy." "Me?!?!" said Luffy surprised. Elisa nodded. "Other than the scar and hair color. He was brown haired like me, and dressed causally everyday, and always made me laugh. That was the reason I couldn't fight you last night... It was like looking at his ghost. He died on the 24'th in the month of May. A group of rouge Pirates came and slay him. I just couldn't put myself in that position when I was fighting you. That was also another reason why I never killed anyone when I stole from them. I was planning to give the Beli to the orphanage but I can't do that. Everyone will know it was me. I figured if I stole from pirates, and they didn't realize until they left, I would be able to give them the money. I didn't want anyone else finding out about you, Luffy. So I removed all of the posters around town so I could steal with ease." Chopper then walked to a different part of the room and came back with some pills and water. "Painkillers. Here." Elisa took them from him and quickly swallowed them down. "You rest for a little while okay?" she nodded. Watching everyone leave the room she apologized to Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji again. Nami stayed behind to ask Elisa a few more things. "Anyway, what makes you run so fast?" "I take this stuff that makes me go incredibly fast. A mile in half a minute." "Wow! Where did you get that?" "I found it, growing in a plant in my front yard. I removed it and put it inside my house making it easier for me to have when I need it." But I'm not so sure about using it anymore. I should just stop trying to steal if I'm not giving the money to the orphanage." "So where's your loot?" "Why do you want to know?" "Trust me, Elisa, I know personally. I'm not only the navigator, but I'm the Thief. And you really didn't touch my loot so..."

"I'm really unsure if Elisa is up to something." Stated Zoro. He and the rest of the crew were going through the woods following Nami. "Do you really believe that Elisa's telling the truth? She still could be lying." "There's an orphanage nearby?" asked Luffy. "Yeah... Even I saw it." said Usopp. "But that fact that she's donation the Beli to the orphanage sounds like a big fat lie. I should know." "Quiet!" Shouted Nami as they came to a dead end. She and the others faced a large rock formation covered with Vines and plants. She cleared away the foliage and behind it was everything that 'Risu' had stolen. "Now you see she wasn't lying." Nami said. "Everyone grab something!"

The next day Elisa was on her way to the orphanage; until she ran into Ichigo. "Elisa! Elisa!" She shouted. "What Ichi? What's wrong?" Ichigo stopped in front of Manaka-san and took deep breaths. Someone found Risu's Loot and donated it to the orphanage. "What?!?! Who?" She asked in surprise. "I dunno. There was a person with a Mugiwara, a Green haired man, another with a curly eyebrow, a long nosed one, an animal that stood on two legs and one red haired girl." Elisa's eyes light up with hope. "Arigatou, Ichi!" Elisa then hugged her and began. Everything that she had stolen was at the orphanage. "Nami and the others did this... Nami and the others did this!!!" She said rushing to the shore. She knew that Nami and the others would soon be leaving and she didn't want them to leave with out a goodbye. When she finally reached the shore, she got to them just before they had decided to sail off. "Guys!!! GUYS!!!!!!" She shouted. Everyone looked over the side of the ship to see Elisa, waving at them. "ARIGATOU!!!!! I'M STILL SORRY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!!!" "It's okay, 'Risu', It's in the past..." and with that the going merry set sail. Everyone on the ship said their goodbyes to her as Elisa stood on the shore waving still, crying her eyes out. Nami then stopped waiving and rested her head on the side railing. "Nami-san?" said Luffy approaching her. "Hey, Luffy are you planning to head back here when you've become king of the Pirates?"

AUGH!!!!! IT'S SO STUPID THE ENDING!!! I was in a rush for submitting this in a contest so I don't care if you flame it. Version 2 soon to come out…


End file.
